


rivulets of bronze and gold

by guanxi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, and yes i know that i basically copied my xiuchen summary but who the fcuk gives a shit, anyways i have no idea what this is so, bear with me, i might up the ratings if this gets spicy lol, idk lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanxi/pseuds/guanxi
Summary: the sun must adore him, all tall and speckled with gold.





	1. is this it?

___

**he was a boy that stood with his head held high; and he never, not once, let anyone get to him.**


	2. perhaps not.

___

there was something rather captivating, so undeniably melancholy, swimming deftly in the depths of junhui's eyes. minghao found that, whenever his gaze would flicker hesitantly over to that of junhui, it shuttered deeply inside of him, concealed with soft smiles and kind words.

minghao began to realize, soon enough, as he delved into the abyssal of junhui's mind: there was so little that he knew. what frightened him more, however, was his own hunger. it nipped at him, constantly, abrasively. he knew nothing, but he was willing to do whatever it would take to unravel the secrecy moving fluidly behind junhui's eyes.

minghao wanted to understand junhui, to make him known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking by this mess lol luv you  
> also !! beware of vv short chapters !! i'm terrible with updates and keeping things short & sweet helps with the frequency lol


	3. i don't know

"junhui?" minghao asked, voice light and soft and sweet and unbearably cautious, "are you alright?"

junhui's slim eyes, hollow and heavy, tainted with a miserably torrid darkness that he couldn't fully decipher, slid up the silken plains of minghao's chin, lips, nose. "i'm fine."

whenever he was like this, slumped forward, chest tight and arms intertwined with a beaten, melancholy aura, minghao could feel the air rush out of his lungs with a frightful  _whoosh_. there was so much he did not understand about junhui, so much that he knew he never would. what is it that had him coming back with the urgency of brutish rainfall?

perhaps it were his eyes, unbeknownst to all, a shelve filled with books that no one was willing to uncover.  "no, you're not."

minghao settled beside junhui, a weary, broken boy, and held him the way he should have been, the way he deserved to be. "please. talk to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry that i'm so bad with updates


	4. how long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all for sticking by while i write this shit lmao

junhui simply could not allow himself to speak. there was something truly, truly terrible concealed behind the rigid cage of his teeth, held captive by the tight seal of lips clamped shut. should he open his mouth, everything he had built to prevent such an event would come crashing down around him like a rogue wave undone, a swell of water that could not be halted on its path to inevitable destruction. it would scream past his bumbling features, too quick and vigorous for him to even begin decipher, let alone still. it would destroy him, reduce his mouth to a mess of flesh and blood and secrets that should've stayed inside.

he could not allow such harm to come upon minghao.


	5. this might

at the lack of reply, the utter dryness of junhui's mouth, minghao simply uttered, "perhaps, if i kissed you, things might feel better, if only for a little while?" his cheeks glowed red from the phrase that had just left ready lips.

and junhui, he startled, thin hands flying to a trembling face, bottomless eyes disorienting only to come rushing back into shattering clarity. he looked at minghao, allowed himself to finally take in the coarse gold of his hair, spun finely under open sunlight, mouth pursed and painted a deep pink. junhui's face grew warm, a darling shade of rose, as slivers of his peril dissipated under minghao's powerful gaze. he closed his eyes, an invitation open for interpretation.

minghao moved forward, his heart thumping wildly behind his ears, and kissed junhui.

perhaps minghao would help him forget.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trash for chinaline and i would die for them


End file.
